la rencontre, l'amour fou, la dépendance absolue (du côté du Mécène)
by Oscar gargarin
Summary: Le Génie et son Mécène. Le point de départ n'est qu'une rencontre, hasardeuse certes, mais qui glissera subtilement vers une attirance réciproque, qui elle même se transformera en amour, peu à peu, l'amour fou même, jusqu'à basculer dans l'absolue dépendance. Celle ci est racontée du point de Vue du docteur. Rating M à partir des chapitres 7-8. Histoire longue


_Prologue_

Quelque chose ne va pas. C'est une phrase que je ne me suis que trop fréquemment répétée, déjà bien avant mon départ en Afghanistan. Seulement, maintenant que je suis revenu, ces mots n'ont plus de valeur, ne signifient plus rien : ils deviennent obsolètes, par rapport à ce qu'ils expriment. C'est donc pire. Comment expliquer ? Ce n'est pas la dépression, il n'y a en moi aucun mal-être, aucune douleur, ni aucune forme de quelque angoisse latente. Ce n'est pas plus la nausée, ni la migraine, ni quelque autre maux, manifestes et formulables. A dire vrai, ce n'est rien du tout. C'est un vide, un creux, un gouffre sans fin qui se trouve quelque part sur moi, ou autour de moi, sans être en moi pourtant, et qui ne peut donc renvoyer à autre chose qu'au néant. Mais puisque cela n'est que du vide, cela n'est là ni n'existe, au final, ça n'est que _quelque chose. _Alors, tout ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude, c'est que _quelque chose_ ne va pas. Ce n'est plus un groupe de mots formant un sens complet, c'est une incertitude, qui prend la forme d'un groupe de mots.

Je sais que ce n'est pas la guerre qui me hante. D'ailleurs, c'est même depuis que j'ai compris qu'il était étrange que la guerre ne me hante pas que je réalise qu'effectivement quelque chose ne va pas. N'importe quel ex-militaire tout à fait saint d'esprit est talonné par le fantôme de la guerre, non ? Mais moi, tout ce qu'il semble m'en rester, c'est une jambe boiteuse, et une splendide cane offerte pour _services rendus à la nation_. Rien que des images, des métaphores, illustrations grossières d'un fantôme qui n'existe pas. Que m'arrive t-il ?

Pourtant, je ne peux pas me plaindre. J'ai une très bonne situation, je suis médecin. Qui plus est, je m'appelle John. C'est un bon nom, John. Tout le monde aime les gens qui s'appellent John.

Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Arrivés à mon âge, beaucoup d'hommes commencent effectivement à se dire que quelque chose ne va pas. Ils commencent à sentir qu'ils ne sont plus en eux-mêmes, mais à côté d'eux même, comme s'ils étaient devenus un miroir, et comme si leur reflet avait pris leur place dans la réalité. Pourtant, nous semblons tous incapables de faire les efforts nécessaires pour ne plus avoir à se dire que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais que signifie _faire les efforts nécessaires _au juste ?

Arrivé chez Mr et Mme Bolton. Heureusement, car il commence tout juste à pleuvoir.

La fille de Monsieur et Mme Bolton, Keira, a été ma première patiente lorsque je suis rentré. Je la suis depuis environ deux semaines elle souffre de faiblesses dues à une cardiopathie légère. J'avoue que je l'apprécie. Du haut de ses 16 ans, une certaine malice brille derrière son regard d'enfant. Et j'ignore comment elle s'y prend, mais chaque fois que je dois faire ma visite, ses parents sont mystérieusement absents cela me permet aisément de changer une ennuyeuse visite de routine en visite de contrées champêtres.

-Bonjour docteur Watson me dit-elle.

-Bonjour, demandai-je, tu es seule ?

-Plus maintenant.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

Lorsque je fais glisser ma langue tout autour du frêle clitoris de Keira, je repense à ma rencontre avec sa pauvre mère et au visage bienveillant de cette dernière lorsqu'elle me dit d'une voix chaleureuse : « Merci, docteur Watson, vous êtes vraiment une personne digne de confiance. » Alors je reviens en moi-même, brutalement, et des sensations oubliées éclosent en moi, comme si je les ressentais pour la première fois. C'est la guerre brûlante entre le désir et la culpabilité, qui s'affrontent en moi comme le soldat affrontant l'ennemi au champ de bataille l'un ayant l'espoir d'accomplissement, l'autre, les moyens de mettre à genoux le précédent, les deux la volonté de vivre, la plus embrasée de toutes les volontés.

Lorsque j'en ai terminé avec Keira et que je sois parti en claquant la porte, je consulte mon agenda vérifiant que je n'ai aucune autre consultation.

Keira est une jeune fille entreprenante, mais elle est loin d'être la seule, ce qui constitue un mystère pour moi. Mais que peuvent-elles bien me trouver toutes ces jeunes filles, à moi, le pauvre militaire rentré de guerre qui n'est pas assez humain pour être sujet au moindre petit traumatisme, qui porte comme fantôme factice une jambe boiteuse et une canne, et qui n'a, en somme, qu'un vide autour de lui-même, un putain de _quelque chose_ qui ne va pas ? Est-ce parce que comme me le disent leurs mères, j'ai l'air digne de confiance ? Est-ce parce que je suis médecin ? Ou bien est-ce parce que je m'appelle John ? Il n'y a pourtant aucun intérêt à s'appeler John. Tout le monde s'appelle John. Et ce vide est comme l'illustration de tout le conformisme que représente mon nom. Les jeunes filles, elles, aiment tout ce qui est conforme. Les médecins, les John, ceux qui ont l'air dignes de confiance, ceux qui ont l'air con.

Je constate que je n'ai pas d'autre consultation et retourne à ma petite chambre d'hôtel. Avec mon salaire de médecin et la pension, il est tout à fait possible d'avoir un logement plus acceptable que cette chambre, mais voilà, mon argent je l'utilise à autre chose.

Le poker. Le poker, pour moi, c'est comme lorsque ma langue parcourt les petites lèvres de Keira et des autres pendant que je repense à leurs mères, et c'est comme le soldat qui affronte l'ennemi sur le champ de bataille. C'est la même guerre, celle entre le désir et la culpabilité, et c'est l'excitation suprême, la piqûre d'adrénaline d'une dernière chance perpétuelle.

En fin de compte, je peux dire que je possède au moins le poker et les jeunes filles pour me sortir de ma torpeur quotidienne.

Lorsque je remonte dans ma chambre et que je m'assois sur mon lit en me servant un verre de vin avec l'air de rien, au fond, j'attends avec impatience l'heure de l'ouverture du Casino de Londres, comme le travailleur qui attend son train quotidien, ou plutôt comme l'enfant qui attend que sa mère vienne le récupérer à la sortie de l'école.

A dire vrai, je sais parfaitement pourquoi j'attends. J'attends, car lorsque ma mère m'a conduit à l'école, je me suis contenté de regarder le paysage, au lieu de retenir le chemin qu'elle a emprunté, en d'autres termes, je n'ai pas _fait attention._ Et puis, à un moment, il a du arriver cet âge illustre où nous comprenons tous que plus aucune mère au monde ne viendra nous récupérer, et, même sans connaître la bonne route, nous en prenons une, tout à fait au hasard, pour ne pas rester bloqué à la sortie de l'école. Mais voilà, j'ai pris la route, et j'ai réitéré les erreurs de mon enfance je n'ai pas fais attention. J'ai alors pris le mauvais tournant, le mauvais train, j'ignore quand, j'ignore à quel moment, et il est arrivé ce qu'il arrive lorsque l'on prend la mauvaise route.

Je me suis perdu.

Nous ne savons jamais réellement à quel moment l'on s'est trompé de route. En revanche, nous savons tous très précisément à partir de quel moment l'on peut affirmer avec certitude que l'on s'est perdu. C'est lorsque l'on se rend compte que l'on est déjà passé devant cette grande maison, ce vagabond ou cette branche, c'est lorsque l'on se rend compte qu'en vérité, cela fait bien un bon bout de temps que l'on tourne en rond. C'est ce que je fais, je tourne en rond, je me suis donc perdu. En fin de compte, ce n'est pas très différent que d'être bloqué à la sortie de l'école.

Finalement j'attends bien l'ouverture du Casino, comme si j'attendais que l'on vienne me récupérer, ou bien comme si j'étais dans une gare à attendre le train quotidien du travailleur. Mais voilà, le train que j'attends est un train fantôme, et je sais que irrémédiablement, il va me ramener à cette même gare parce c'est la boucle dans laquelle que je suis coincé. Finalement, j'attends car maintenant que je sais que si j'avais fais _attention_ je n'en serais pas là, je n'ai plus le courage de ne plus attendre, et je n'ai plus le courage de tenter de retrouver la route qui me permettra de sortir de cette léthargie.

Que signifie « faire attention » au juste ? Je pense que cela signifie _faire les efforts nécéssaires_.

Je sais bien que j'ai l'air pitoyable. Pourtant, personne ne va s'en douter. Ni Keira, ni sa mère, ni qui que ce soit.

J'ai bien trop l'air digne de confiance.


End file.
